XMP-Alcazar
__TOC__ Map description The map is ambiented in a desertic valley. The teams' bases are located in rock towers whose interior has been turned into temples; the bases themselves are located at the north (Blue) and south (Red) extremes, at each entrance (Blue/Red Lower Entrance) there's a garage holding a vehicle inside. Across the valley there are several key locations: the Valley Generator, a building located at the west of the map, holds an energy source; opposite to it, at the east, there's a road called Desert Bridge Pass; and in the center there's a deploy point, the Desert Valley Deploy. At northeast of the map (east of the Blue base) there's an energy source base located near a bridge called Underbridge Generator; next to this bridge there's a deploy point, Desert Bridge Deploy. Vehicles also spawn at several pads: Red Harbinger Pad (located east of the Red base; while other locations hold stations: Blue Bunker Burrow (very west of the Blue base, holds an Ammo Station). Additionally, above the battlefield there's a floating platform called "Cloud Platform" which connects both bases via single upper roads, this platform holds a pair of vehicles at garages in the west (Cloud Vehicle Bay A) and east (Cloud Vehicle Bay B) extremes and a central tower with a deploy point in the upper level (Cloud Platform Deploy) and an energy source in the lower level (Cloud Platform Energy). The roads themselves (Blue/Red Cloud Platform) are broken in the middle, so the middle platform is basically floating. Each base side (Blue/Red Cloud Entrance) has a hackable panel which generates a Shield Wall; players can pass through the barrier, but vehicles can't, and the barrier can be used for trickjumps. As for the bases themselves, the red base is a molten refinery, while the blue is something of a waterfall whose water below is deadly. Each base has the same design: there are four pits at each corner, the lower level features a team-locked deploy point (Lower Blue/Red Deploy) and three teleporters to the upper areas. The mid level is two-floored, with both floors being connected via ramps spanning from the exit to the floating platforms in the exterior; the lower level has another team-locked deploy point (Upper Blue/Red Deploy), and at both sides there are rooms with platforms leading to the upper level and a super jumppad (Blue/Red Jump Shaft) leading to this level without having to go through these platforms. Finally, the upper level features the Artifact Node (Blue/Red Artifact Node), and a separate room at the north (Blue) and south (Red) extremes featuring another deploy point. (Blue/Red Artifact Deploy) Features Tips and tricks * Alcazar is a very good place for Laser Trip Mine jumping. Gunners can deploy Laser Trip mines in two places: in the entrance of the first floor of each alcazars and on top of the shattered bridge, below the walkways to the Deploy Point. One Laser Trip Mine jump will send the user flying up to half of the map, although it will also severely injure them. * The easiest and fastest way to get to the Artifact Node is by using the direct teleporter on the first floor of the alcazars. * Jump pads on the second floor of both alcazars can be used to annoy base defenders. Jump on one of them, and once you're at the top, fire at a player or an automated defense, then fall down on the same Jump Pad and repeat. Be careful to fall down exactly on the pad, or you'll kill yourself! * It is worth taking the Cloud deploy point, as there are all types of stations, two vehicles and one energy generator there. Besides, you start closer to the enemy and it's not as easy to get there. * Best places to deploy turrets are Artifact Node rooms and the center of the shattered bridge. There is usually only one way enemies can come from there, and enemies that come to the shattered bridge center will have only 50% of personal energy left, resulting in inability to jump for a short time. Trivia * Alcazar is alphabetically the first official map in eXpanded MutiPlayer. That makes it the usual mod testing place. * It is possible to fall off the bridge but stay alive by using cliffs to stop the falling. It is also possible to enter a vehicle while falling and thus take no damage. Gallery (31) XMP-Alcazar and XMP-NaKoja - Unreal II XMP !U2-XMP-Alcazar-TopDown.jpg|Top-Down view !U2XMP-XMP-Alcazar-1.jpg !U2XMP-XMP-Alcazar-2.jpg !U2XMP-XMP-Alcazar-3.jpg !U2XMP-XMP-Alcazar-4.jpg !U2XMP-XMP-Alcazar-5.jpg External links and references See also